


Jealousy

by Violet_Rose



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Rose/pseuds/Violet_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nick feels threatened by Chris Fleming even though he's not even on Zak's radar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Nick paced the floor of their New Jersey hotel room.  "What the fuck was that all about, Zak?"

Zak lay on the bed, eyes closed, listening to Nick pace angrily.  He could feel each heavy socked foot hit the dirty carpet.  "What was what about?"

Nick stopped and stared at the motionless figure on the bed.  "Seriously?  Chris Fleming was all up on you."

Zak snorted, raising up on his elbows.  "Chris was not 'all up on me,' Nick."

"He touched you! 'Zak, come here!  Feel this cool spot.  Oh, Zak, do you feel that?' Please," he rolled his eyes and kept pacing.

Zak laughed, laying back down on the bed.  "Aaron says that shit to both of us all the time.  Why are you so jealous?"

"Chris was coming on to you."

"Was not."

Nick climbed on the bed over Zak's body, sitting on his thighs.  "I don't like him, Zak.  I don't want him on anything else we do."

Zak smirked.  "Why the hell are you so jealous over this?  You know I'm not going to fuck Chris."

"I trust you, I just don't trust _him_ to keep his hands to himself."

Zak pulled Nick down on top of him, kissing him softly.  "Do you think I'm that irresistible?"

"To me you are," kissing him back, savagely.

Zak broke the kiss, cupping Nick's face in his hands, laughing slightly.  "I forgot to mention that I told Chris we'd have dinner with him in an hour."

Nick's face contorted and he growled down at his lover.  "You agreed to what?"

Zak shrugged against the comforter.  "I didn't know it bothered you so bad."

Nick growled down at him.  "You told him we'd have dinner with him or you told him _you'd_ have dinner with him?"

Zak thought for a second back to their conversation that afternoon.  "Ok, well maybe he asked me but I definitely said _we'd_ love to"

Nick growled again, getting up and going back to his pacing.  "Oh, I'm definitely going."

Zak stood up, taking his shirt off, tossing it towards their bag before heading towards the bathroom.  "You know this jealousy is kind of sexy," he laughed, "but I need to shower before dinner."

The bathroom door closed, leaving Nick alone in the room.  Fifteen minutes later, Zak opened the door, hollering out into the room, "Do you want to shower before dinner?"

Receiving no answer, he poked his head out.  "Nick?"

Strong hands grabbed him, slamming him against the wall so hard the picture next to his head shook. His skin was still slick from the shower, providing him an easy escape, with a muttered, "What the _fuck_?"

His freedom was short lived as he was shoved down on the bed face first.  Nick's larger body was quickly on him, his hands being pulled and held above his head.  "Nick, we don't have time for sex," he whined.

Hands released Zak's as they rubbed roughly down his back down to the towel wrapped haphazardly around the narrow waist.  "Then we'll be late," he replied.  Zak smirked into the bed sheets, arms still splayed in front of him, as fingertips danced around the top of the towel before yanking it off.  Nick stood up, hastily removing his own clothing.  Zak crawled up on the bed on his knees, bending down, presenting himself but Nick pulled on his hips, pushing his body back down on the bed, legs dangling over the side.  Warmth was at his back again and Zak moaned at the feel of the naked, masculine body behind him.  Fingertips gliding over the pucker, massaging gently to get it to release, Nick whispered, "This is going to be rough and dirty.  I want Chris to _know_ you were just fucked by me."

Zak groaned, spreading his legs wider.  "You know I'd never fuck him."

Positioning himself, Nick pushed in slowly, kissing the back of Zak's right shoulder blade.  "I know. But I want _him_ to know that you'd never fuck him.  Your ass is _mine_ , Zak."

Slight laughter at Nick's possessiveness turned into a deep moan and a stifled scream as his hips found a punishing rhythm.  "Fuck, Nick.   _Jesus_ ," he said into the mattress.  His fists curled into the sheets as his hips were forced repeatedly against the soft edge of the mattress.  His cock trapped between his own body and the sheets created a fantastic, harsh and rough friction; the sensation was almost masochistic.  

Nick laid his chest down along Zak's back, wrapping his arms underneath his arms, clutching and pulling at his shoulders, bringing the heavy body back against his.  Teeth nipped at soft, tanned skin before biting down hard on the vein at the side of the strong neck.  Zak groaned, "Dammit, that hurt."

Nick smiled against his skin, licking and sucking where he bit, bringing the blood to the surface.  Pulling out, Nick stood, flipping Zak over and guiding him up on the bed on his back.  "Want to see you"

In a smooth, well practiced motion, he slid back inside, hands returning as anchors around the strong shoulders.  Zak's legs nested behind Nick's bent knees as his arms wrapped around his back.  The room began to smell like sex as Nick's body found its rhythm once more, driving deep and hard inside his lover.  Zak's groans and stifled words of encouragement were punctuated by curses as teeth marks were left across his neck and shoulders.  

Beside them on the nightstand, Zak's phone buzzed, Chris' picture showing up on the caller ID.  Nick sat up and grabbed the phone, hitting 'answer' before handing it to the man beneath him.  Zak mouthed a 'Fuck you,' before answering.  Nick smirked, putting one hand against the headboard before wrapping his other hand tightly around the bobbing dick between their bodies.

Zak groaned out, "Hey, Chris."

"Hey, Zak. Are you ok?" Nick could hear him say on the other end of the line.  Zak bit his lip, glaring hard at Nick as his hand stroked him roughly.  "I'm fucking fantastic."

"Great Are we still on for dinner in about 15 minutes?"

Zak groaned out as Nick swiveled his hips causing the head of his cock to brush against his prostate.  "Yeah but we might be a little late."

"Are you sure you're ok?  You sound like you're in pain.  Who else is coming?"

Nick smiled down at Zak.  He mouthed down at him, 'The man who's fucking me right now.'

Zak rolled his eyes.  "Nick is coming."

"Almost, but not yet," Nick said, making sure it was loud enough for Chris to hear.

Zak blushed a deep crimson.  Chris paused on the other end of the phone.  "Great, so I'll see you guys in a bit."

"Yeah.  See you down there," Zak said before hanging up, not caring if there was more Chris needed to say.

Tossing his phone down on the floor, Zak flipped them, shoving Nick down into the mattress.  "That was mean."

Nick snorted, bucking his hips up as Zak ground his down.  "I think he got what was going on."  Rolling them back over, Nick took Zak's arms in his hands, holding them above his head.  "And I'm driving this."

Another swivel of his hips had Zak screaming his name.  If anyone in the hallway or the next few rooms over had any doubts about what they were doing, they were quickly silenced.  Muscled, tan thighs flexed against his body.  "Come for me, baby," Nick whispered, leaning his forehead against Zak's.  

Arms wrapped tightly around his back.  Zak's mouth was dry as he whispered, "Harder."

Nick positioned his knees better before angling, adjusting, and driving down deeper, faster, harder.  Zak's body flexed; his muscles clenched tight, trapping Nick against the broad chest, feeling the wetness pool between them.  Slowly, his body released, allowing Nick space and room to move again, finding his punishing rhythm.  Zak opened his legs wider, giving him more, deeper, access.  Seconds later, Nick's body stilled above him as he felt warmth coat inside him.

Breathing deeply, Nick rolled off, staring at the ceiling.  Zak stood up, retrieving the towel that had been tossed aside earlier, wiping himself off.  "I need to take another shower," he said.

Nick smiled up at him from the bed.  "No.  Don't."

Zak scoffed.  "I smell like sex.  I'm not going to dinner like this."

Nick stood up, pushed Zak up against the wall, kissing him softly.  "I love it when you smell like sex.  It makes me want to fuck you again."

Zak smirked against his lips.  "Fine.  But let me at least wipe the sweat off."

Nick stood back, letting him pass into the bathroom with a swat on his ass.  Walking over to their suitcase, he pulled out a button down shirt.  "Fuck, Nick!  You bruised my neck and shoulders to all hell!" screamed Zak from the bathroom.

Nick smirked, throwing him the button down as he came out.  "Here, wear this.  It will show off my marks quite nicely."

Zak rolled his eyes, shrugging the shirt on, leaving a few buttons undone, before slipping on his pants and boxers.  "This isn't going to be awkward at all."

Dressed, Nick opened the door to the hallway, allowing Zak to exit first.  "You're the one that agreed to this dinner."

Another door opened on their hallway and both men turned.  Chris exited his hotel room and waved to them in greeting.  "Hey guys, great timing!"

As he approached them, Nick saw him glance over his work on Zak's neck.  "Dinner?" he asked, casually.

The group turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator, Nick watching every move Chris made while Chris watched Zak.  "Are you sure you're ok, Zak?  You're walking kind of funny."

Zak blushed again, pushing the 'down' button to call the elevator.  "Am not.  How am I walking funny?"

Nick smirked, leaning against the wall next him, not so subtly glancing down Zak's body.  "Like you just had a dick shoved up your ass."

Chris nodded, laughing.  "Yeah that's it."  Zak wanted to crawl into a hole.  "You look like you've been in a fight too, with bruises all over your neck."

Nick reached over, pulling back the collar of Zak's shirt.  "Well, I wanted to do my name, but Zak's such a damn squirmer and screamer it's hard to keep him still."

Zak could feel the blood rush to his head as the elevator doors opened.  Nick watched the realization smack Chris in the face as he casually grabbed Zak's ass as they walked onto the elevator.  Grinning with amusement, Nick knew he wouldn't have any more problems with Chris Fleming, but now he was going to flaunt his prize.


End file.
